


The Best Present He Ever Received

by Ice20



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice20/pseuds/Ice20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New fanfic I started writing on 17th October - Kimi’s birthday, yes, that was what inspired me - and finished today ‘cause, oh God!, university is killing me!<br/>So, yeah, essentially a lot of porn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Present He Ever Received

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!! I really hope you'll enjoy this story.  
> This is a product of my immagination only. Well, this is what I think at least... ;)  
> Since English is not my native language, please forgive me for any grammar mistakes.

The bell rang, waking Kimi up. With a groan, he got up from the sofa and answered the doorbell, wondering who could possibly be there bothering him so early in the morning. It was only 13.30 pm after all, and the previous night he had had a big party!

It was Sebastian, obviously. Who else?

He opened the gate and also the door, and waited there for the German to take a few steps to the porch and get in the house.

\- Hi – he said.

\- Hi Kimi! Happy birthday! Hyvaa syntymapaivaa, old man! – He half said, half shouted, laughing and hugging him tightly.

Kimi stayed still for a moment, a painful headache starting to bother him, letting his lover hug him, then briefly hugged him back before pulling away and breaking free. He sat on the sofa, gesturing for the German to do the same thing. Sebastian stayed still for a moment, surprised by the Finn’s reaction, a funny look on his face, before sitting beside him.

\- Are you mad at me? – he asked, grabbing Kimi’s hand in his ones, gently.

\- Why should I be mad? –

\- ‘Cause I wasn’t here yesterday with you, at your birthday party. You know, I really wanted to be here. To be with you. But Christian told me I had to go to this meet with the big sponsor, and said I couldn’t miss it no matter what, it was so boring and it went on for so long, and after it finished I had to drive all the way back here, and… -

\- Seb… just shut up, please. You’re making my hangover get even more painful than it already is –

\- Sorry – he mumbled.

\- Don’t be. I know you would have liked being here, it’s not your fault. No need to be sorry -

\- Well, I’m sorry anyway. I couldn’t even be here singing “Happy birthday to you”! – he mumbled shyly. – So, uh, you had fun? – he asked, caressing the Finn’s arm.

\- Yes, I did. But not as much as I would have had with you – Kimi answered sincerely, looking at Seb directly in his eyes, a hand softly caressing his hair.

\- Can I do something? To make it up? You know, like a late present? – he asked, pressing his check against the Finn’s forearm.

\- Yeah. Yeah, I have I few ideas – Kimi whispered, leaning in, kissing him, tasting Sebastian’s lips.

Sebastian licked Kimi’s lips, savoring them, pushed his tongue against them, asking for them to open up, to let him in. Kimi happily obliged. They deepened the kiss, tasting each other ‘till they had to separate, panting, looking for some air. Sebastian smiled a lascivious smile, then lay back on the sofa, throwing his shirt away, a clear invitation for Kimi to do the same thing.

The Finn stayed still for a few seconds, enjoying the beautiful sight right in front of his eyes; Sebastian’s pale skin, his nipples, his flat belly. He could feel his penis getting hard in his sweatpants, just looking at the kid. Kimi lay down on top of Sebastian, his hands stimulating his nipples, stroking them while they kissed again.

Sebastian let out a muffled moan of pleasure. His right hand was resting on Kimi’s back, caressing it; the other one was playing with the Finn’s soft blonde hair, making them a mess. He could feel every sensation amplified, like he was in a sort of invisible bubble, and everything was so intense; he felt his own erection pressing against his lover’s legs, and the Finn’s hands playing sensually with his own nipples, teasing them, sending him waves of pleasure. He moaned again, his cock pushing against his jeans, restrained in the stiff fabric.

Kimi sensed the German’s increasing excitement and gently broke the kiss. He stopped teasing his nipples, slowing the rhythm down a bit, and started licking his jaw, then his neck, then went down to his belly, just above the fabric of Sebastian’s jeans. He could clearly see a well visible bulge down there. He unbuttoned the jeans and helped Sebastian getting rid of them. The kid was now laying on the sofa, under him, almost completely naked, wearing only his black boxers, barely containing his erection. Kimi sat on Sebastian’s flat belly, legs sprayed, one on each side of the kid, their groin touching a little. He moved slowly, their cocks colliding through the fabric of boxers and sweatpants.

Sebastian rested his head on the soft cushions of the sofa, closing his eyes, enjoying the almost impalpable sensation of pleasure he could feel. He then moaned again, started moving his hips faster, wanting more, asking for more, rubbing against the Finn, his excitement increasing visibly.

\- More – he begged.

But Kimi stopped him. He got off the German’s belly and forced him to stay still, ignoring his groan of protest.

\- I want to make this last Seb, as much as possible. Please – he softly said.

The German nodded, calming down a little bit. Or at least, trying.

Kimi took his own t-shirt off and put a hand on his knee, making Sebastian spread his legs. Then he slowly lowered his head and, making sure the German was looking at him, kissed the German’s cock through the fabric of the boxers, getting wet of his precum.

Sebastian moaned loudly, a low growl escaping his lips. He could feel his cock getting even harder if it was possible. The contact with Kimi’s lips made it jump. Kimi was a Sex God. He knew how to tease him and touch him making him feel sensations he never thought he could enjoy in such an intense way.

Sebastian’s breath got faster when the Finn pulled his boxers down and threw them away, leaving him completely exposed. He could feel his lover eyes on his body and then Kimi’s lips were on his penis, licking it in his full length, softly, slowly. God, the Finn really was good at it! A grin always playing on his lips, he put it completely in his mouth and increased the rhythm, taking Sebastian to the edge, to the point the German could take no more. He grabbed the Finn’s blonde, soft hairs and pushed his head a little more down, silently telling him to go over, not to stop.

Instead, Kimi pushed Sebastian’s hands away and raised his head, a thin line of precum well visible on his lips.

\- Kimi, please! – Sebastian groaned again, frustrated this time.

\- Shh! Just relax, Seb. Slow down a bit –

Kimi kissed him on his lips again, immediately interrupting eventual complains by the German.

Sebastian could feel his own taste in the Finn’s mouth. He loved it.

Then Kimi put two fingers in front of Seb’s mouth, gently pressing them against his slightly parted lips. The kid well knew what that meant.

Sebastian happily opened his mouth, allowing his lover's fingers to get in. He sucked them and licked them ‘till Kimi decided it was enough and removed them. Sebastian raised his head and kissed the Finn again, stroking his hair, his body shaking with expectation when he felt one of those fingers pressing a little against his hole. He moaned in pleasure when the Finn pushed it inside and groaned, half in discomfort, half in excitement, when the second one soon followed.

Kimi started opening Sebastian up, preparing him gently and carefully, stretching his muscles, being careful not to hurt him, trying to relax him as much as he could. A few minutes later, satisfied with the results, he removed his fingers, leaving Sebastian empty and exposed. He lovingly kissed the German on his nose and saw him closing his eyes while he got off the sofa and took his sweatpants and boxers off. He grabbed a tube of lube from a near drawer and came back to the sofa, laying between Sebastian’s spread legs. He put some lube on his fingers and his penis and positioned himself, then kissed the German again before pushing his cock inside.

A loud moan escaped Sebastian’s lips. The German opened his eyes and grabbed Kimi, pulling his body closer, following his slow movements and adjusting himself. When he felt confident enough, he started jerking his hips faster, increasing the rhythm.

Kimi felt happy to oblige. He also was on the edge, almost completely overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure his groin was sending to his brain, feeling Sebastian all around himself. He started moving faster, deepened his movements, and grabbed Sebastian’s cock with one hand and stoke it, using his other arm to support part of his weight.

They followed a steady rhythm ‘till they both could take no more. They came exactly the same moment, always looking into each other’s eyes, never breaking contact. Kimi came silently inside Sebastian and at the same time could feel his lover moan loudly and his semen being sprayed all over his stomach and his hand. He collapsed on Sebastian, his forehead resting on the German’s shoulder, too tired to sustain his own weight anymore, his arms and legs still shaking after the powerful orgasm. He rested his head on Sebastian’s chest and could feel his lover’s heart beating fast.

\- That was… great! – Sebastian quietly said.

\- Yes, it was –

\- So… did I make it up for not being there yesterday? –

\- Absolutely yes! – Kimi laughed.

He hugged his lover and softly kissed him, feeling warm and happy.

\- It was the best birthday present anybody ever gave me – he said.

And he really meant it.

Sebastian smiled, content and satisfied. And probably proud, too.

They lay next to each other enjoying the silence in the house. They both felt a bit sleepy, eyelids heavy. After some minutes, they were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on my tumblr :) [IceDrifter](http://www.icedrifter.tumblr.com)


End file.
